


For the Ladies

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is in need of help. Braeden comes up with a rather interesting plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Lydia is in need of help. Braeden comes up with a rather interesting plan.  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Pairing/s: Braeden/Lydia  
> Warnings: none  
> Word count: 964  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

“Really? Lydia thought, lifting an eyebrow as she sped up her steps a little, walking further away from the group of young guys, eyeing her like she was some kind of object they wanted to purchase. It was the downside of dressing up nice, being the most popular lady in school. Everyone knew her, everyone watched her. And since Jackson had left and Aiden had died, a scarily amount of guys thought she was looking for the next boyfriend.

As if. Lydia shuddered. She had tried the relationship thing. She had tried the friends with benefits thing. For now, she had enough of the crap. Did a woman really need a guy by her side to feel worthy and complete? Certainly not. There were a lot of other things that were far more important at the moment. The fact that she was still developing and exploring her banshee powers for example.

Still feeling gazes resting upon her, Lydia eventually disappeared into a rather crowded cafe. That wasn’t exactly a safe place either, but at least it was busy and full enough to offer some hiding spaces.

Guys, she thought. Not all of them were the same, of course. But yes, she was slowly but steadily growing tired of those giving her either the lovey dovey eyes as if she was the eighth Wonder of the World, or a look over like they wanted to bend her over the next table.

Creepy. Annoying. Exhausting. She shuddered again. What was she supposed to do, pull the celebrity card and try not to be seen? She was an eighteen year old student, for fuck’s sake. Not a million dollar actress.

So lost in her frustration, Lydia barely noticed the familiar face until the presence of another person near her table eventually caught her attention. Lydia couldn’t resist a sigh of relief as she realised it wasn’t yet another admirer but Braeden...whatever her surname was. Just Braeden then.

“May I have a seat?” the older woman asked with a nod towards the table. All Lydia offered was a nod. Instinctively, she scanned the room again. No, no new followers. Thank god.

“Feeling safer in here?” Braeden asked then, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. At Lydia’s confused look, she chuckled. “My current job is having a close look on the pack. You included. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you’ve been running around town like you’re being chased. Can’t really blame you though. I’d, too, if all guys thought I was some kind of pretty price to win.”

Lydia opened her mouth to reply, but for once, words failed her. Instead, she felt how her cheeks started to flush. Braeden’s smile widened.

“Don’t even think about explaining it to me,” she said. The woman seemed amused, but this time, Lydia didn’t miss the hints of a steely expression in her eyes. “I’m pretty sure I know what everyone’s saying. Look at the pretty girl, dressed up like a supermodel. What’s she even complaining about? If she wasn’t running around like a Barbie girl, she wouldn’t attract so much attention.” Braeden huffed, rolling her eyes. “I’d say it’s entirely up to you what you do with yourself. Just because you’re beautiful and at the moment without a guy doesn’t mean everyone can chase after you. Especially when it’s so obvious you don’t want that.”

Lydia made another attempt at answering, but needed several moments before a deep sigh escaped. She shook her head, deciding that no, she did not have to explain herself. “They won’t get the message though,” she said quietly. “It’s exactly like you said. I mean, who do I think I am, wanting to have an opinion of my own.” She shook her head, running a hand through her curly hair. “Usually, I don’t care. I can defend myself quite well, and ignoring those idiots isn’t that hard. But at the moment…” She sighed again. “I have to deal with what happened to Aiden. And to Allison. Then, there are my growing powers. It’s so much, all at once. I don’t have the energy to handle guys that won’t get the message.”

Braeden nodded slowly, staring at a random spot before her for a while. Her head snapped up as an idea hit her eventually, a wicked smirk spreading across her face. “Then you have to try something else,” she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “I’m pretty sure they’d back off a little if you had someone new.” At Lydia’s questioning glance, she added, “Not for real, of course. I’m thinking of fake dating.” She paused. “Me for example.”

“You?” Lydia’s eyes widened in surprise. “Why…?”

“Why would I do that?” Braeden grinned. “Because I think that being with someone and showing that you aren’t even into guys to begin with at the moment...that might work quite well.” Her smile softened. “Besides...if someone knows how hard it is to handle the males of this world, it’s me. I think the ladies should support each other, don’t you think?”

Lydia nodded. Once more, her gaze wandered through the heavily crowded room. Fake dating. Maybe that was the solution. After all, guys used to stay away from her when she was dating. And a woman like Braeden by her side? Who would seriously be stupid enough to mess with her?

It was her turn to smile as Lydia nodded eventually. She was used to playing roles after all, had succeeded with appearing like the standard popular girl to hide her talents and make sure she wouldn’t become one of the poor outcasts. It would be quite an interesting game, but if it allowed her to get some distance and time for herself, it was very well worth it.


End file.
